


Breathing Waterfalls

by ruboobies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruboobies/pseuds/ruboobies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like a waterfall, beautiful and powerful, quiet possibly skull crushing, if so. Jasper would not put the thought out of her mind that this girl was potentially dangerous, even to her. But she didn’t even bother to learn her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was ample with music, the bass trembling with that of a low grade earthquake. People flowed in a steady movement around the multiple club tables with almost every alcoholic concoction spilt on them. Lasers darted to and fro around the room, adding to the intoxicating atmosphere that made you want to move with the music. Jasper, possibly the tallest and strongest person in the bar was in a corner with a smaller girl who’s tanned skin glittered around her own stipes of Vitiligo. They pair moved, breathing in sync with each other, eyes half hooded with lust and alcohol.

She was like a waterfall, beautiful and powerful, quiet possibly skull crushing, if so. Jasper would not put the thought out of her mind that this girl was potentially dangerous, even to her. But she didn’t even bother to learn her name. She was intoxicated, but not only from the alcohol, but from the way she moved. Her hips and torso moved like water, flowing with the beat with her arms held up above her head only to drop and slide against her own being, as if she was intention trying to get Jasper’s eyes on her curves. It worked.

Complimentary colors; that’s the first thing that attracted Jasper to this girl. Jasper, adorning an orange tank top and spliced jeans saw the girl from across the bar when she saw the bright, royal blue of her hair and skirt twirling on the dance floor; barefoot with twine ankle bracelets. Jasper could’ve sworn she had seen the girl before, but for the love of whoever, she couldn’t remember. She still made her way over to the bare footed dancer.

Alcohol making her ludic and hot, Jasper’s breaths became rasped as the blue-haired girl began dancing on her, thin arms sliding down her shoulders and neck. Then, sweet and slurred, the girl spoke.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Hastily, Jasper agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning was a blur. Jasper woke up in her dorm, of course, hung over with hardly any recollection of what happened the following night. All she knew was she was out drinking, and then she ended up here, tangled in crisp white bed sheets. Peridot, her room mate, must’ve changed them at some point while she was out. Stretching, Jasper groaned loudly before fumbling out of her sheets and to the bathroom. Wow, her lion’s mane of hair was a mess. It was quite obvious that Jasper had one hell of a night.

She stirred uncomfortably in her sweat-stuck clothes before stripping out of them and getting into the shower although, she still has enough energy to sing in the shower, which lasted only twenty minutes at most. From there, it was get dressed, eat something that wasn’t three days old, and get to class. Midway through this routine paused as a memory flickered in her mind from the previous nice.  
Thin, speckled thighs that managed to have stretchmarks tearing through like small stripes on the inside of her thighs from years of growing and fluctuating weights. Ankles that were so thin thing they’d snap under a few pounds of pressure. She remembered hoarse gasps and bruised lips, petite shoulders that carried her clothing like a delicate, but deadly fae. Long nails and curled toes. She remembers knees digging into her shoulders and the taste of alcohol mixed with a hint of metal from their ‘playful’ lip biting. But most of all, she remembered blue.

Jasper groaned slightly. She slept with someone, again. Of course, Jasper tried to be as considerate to girls as much as she could, but when it came to her and alcohol, her id personality came out to play and everything was fair grounds. She couldn’t even remember the girl's name.

“Are you sure you didn’t know the girl who I left with?” Asking as she paced the living room, Jasper sighed into her phone. “Just a girl with blue hair?” Now, the image of hair tugging and name calling, dirty slurs and rapid movement. She had to find out who this girl was.

Shortly after getting dressed and lugging her back over her shoulder, Jasper made her way to her old beat up car which made a sound that you could only bare through and eventually get used to. It was about a minute before she sped off with the understandably annoying ticking of her car engine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jasper, you and that girl last night, oh MAN! It got heavy,” Covelline, a friend of Jasper’s, laughed as she patted her on the back. “You definitely got some, look at those hickies~” She teased, causing Jasper to pull up the neck of her shirt. Yeah, she did. She just didn’t know with who. 

“I know, I know,” She closed her eyes with a long sigh, remember every little curve of the girl’s body that intoxicated her. Usually this didn’t happen, but every time pictures of the girl crossed her mind, she drank them in and breathed the out. The girl was a picture she’d never forget, but she was also the water she wanted so desperately drink again. She was a waterfall, Jasper was a rock. She’d sink in her,

“I mean, I’ve seen you get hot and heavy before, but they way you two dance, it was like were you both drunk, pissed and in love,” Covelline giggled behind her hand. “I don’t know how, but you two made everyone in the club jealous!”

Jasper waved off her friends crazy notions. Drunk maybe, but pissed and in love, no way. Clearing her throat, Jasper nudged Covelline as a sign to tell her she was dropping off to go to class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
English Comp, Psychology, College Algebra- They were all too annoying for Jasper, but she ( albeit angrily ) still pushed through. Leaving the campus in the hunk of metal she called her car, it was like everything slowed down as she caught a glimpse of short, beautiful hair.

It was royal blue.


	2. Meeting Her Was Red

The room was the opposite of eyesome. A mound of dirty laundry stacked up against the furthest wall, cheap liquor laid sideways on the counter. The inn-table was stacked high with notebooks, pens, pencils, and textbooks. The calculator Jasper used had fallen face first on the beige carpet. A one day old bologna sandwich was half eaten on an orange chipped plate, two empty coke cans laid askew on the desk. A small waste bin was overflowing with crumpled papers and wrappers; begging to be emptied. Jasper deftly pushed a coat over with her foot, sighing loudly.

“Ah- the perks of being a fucking college student,” She sighed, irritated by her own mess- Even so, she considered hiring maids.

‘Good news, pal! Found your mystery chick!’ Her phone buzzed, causing Jasper to roll her eyes and tuck it into her pocket. She honestly wished they would just forget about it, but even she couldn’t forget.

“Jasper, are you ever going to clean your room?” A significantly smaller girl asked, her platinum blonde hair styled up on the top, sides laying low like a pompadour. Her glasses took a large fraction of her face, making her original thin slit eyes a little bigger. Peridot, Jasper’s dorm mate, was the opposite of Jasper. Clean ( but not organized), small, nasally, and an annoyance at some points. However, Jasper enjoyed her company.

“I’ll clean my room when you grow a foot taller.”

“Don’t be absurd! We both know that won’t happen.”

“Then there is your answer,” She shrugged, plopping down on the couch.

“So, what’s all this talk about a mystery girl?” Peridot pushed, spinning around on her neon green desk chair to face Jasper. As always, Peridot was wearing jean shorts, a black t-shirt covered in aliens, and her prized possessions: leather platform shoes. She had a strange sense of fashion. 

“Oh my god- You know too?!” Jasper scowled, sliding her fingers through her hair. “Okay, look. I slept with this girl the other night and I don’t even remember her name, but for some reason, I need to know who she is,” She explained as thoroughly as she possibly could. Peridot nonetheless nodded in understanding.

“Sounds like you gotta find her, huh, you big clod?” She chortled in her seat, feet wiggling with her laughter. Jasper fumed.

“It’s not funny!” She groaned, sinking into the couch.

“Look, I’ve never seen you get so intent on one girl, it’s interesting.” Peridot sniggered, crossing her legs.

“I’m not intent--! I’m… I’m curious!” She argued, tossing her feet on the inn table. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be late for class, clod,” Peridot waved off, spinning back around on her chair while putting her over sized headphones back on her pea-sized head. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lapis Lazuli. Petite, blue adorned, and a bit of an asshole. She slunked back in her chair, bare feet propped on the table as the some song by Halsey played on her laptop that was sitting her her lap.

“Lapis, no feet on the table,” Her room mate, Pearl, dictated while tapping the top of her feet with a ruler “You know this.” Lapis, being the person she is, smiled widely and patted her feet on the table just to piss of Pearl, who in turn huffed and shook her head before stomping off to tutor her most recent client. 

Their dorm was near spotless, thanks to Pearl. Lapis would leave her shoes by the door, not more than five minutes later (being that Pearl was in the dorm) her shoes were at the end of her bed. Lapis’ room was dimly lit with strung up fish lights, multiple posters of star swimmers, swim caps and goggles, her books were messily stacked on her desk between half full sketchpads. Her bed had nothing but three pillows, a black satin blanket and a stuffed animal of the turtle from the movie Finding Nemo. Her room was quite the ‘Under The Sea’ Scenario. The one decoration that stood at the most, what the brightly colored Filipino flag hanging above her bed.

Pearl’s room was the opposite. It was brightly lit and pale blue, pink and yellow. Intricate fabrics were folded on her bed in a decorative style. Her white desk held a mirror, her laptop, books and a jewelry box where she kept quite an impressive amount of jewelry, from bangles and earrings to a beautiful arrangement of matha patti’s and kundan necklaces. When her closet was open, you good see the colorful mass of wonderfully decorated sarees from rose gold to blue, she has a rainbow of them, followed by modern American styled clothing. A small statue of ganesha was places of the pearl white stand by the girl’s bed.

The girls shares one thing in common: they were both ethnically diverse. In languages, predominantly. Both Pearl and Lapis spoke Tagalog, Hindi, English, and French. Despite Lapis annoying Pearl, the two were pretty close, talking to each other in a known language when they only wanted to speak to each other when in a group.

“Peaaaaaarl,” Lapis groaned, now hanging upside on the couch, her feet wiggling in the air. Knocking on the table, her annoyances proceeded “Pearl, Pearl, Pearl, Pe-”

“Yes, Lapis?” She asked, standing over the girl with her arms crossed.

“What’s for din-din~?” She grinned, one leg falling forward to poke her room mate with her big toe.

“I was thinking maybe samosa chaat,” Pearl replied, batting away at her foot with a disgruntled look before smiling a little.

“Didn’t we have that like- two days ago?” the blue haired girl questioned, turning herself right side up. “Maybe we can… Uh- get pizza or something?” Pearl, huffing, agreed to pizza for the night but requested only spinach, mushroom and black olives on her side. Happy with the decision, Lapis tapped away at her laptop to order their pizza.

“By the way- What ever happened to that girl from the bar the other night?” Pearl questioned, picking up bits and pieces of crumbled papers.

“Y’know, I really don’t remember much. I know we had bomb ass sex,” Pearl cringed. “But I don’t remember how I got home or where she went.” Which was true. She remember how good it was, but she couldn’t remember a name or age. She did however, remember that she was as tall as a skyscraper and hot as hell. 

“That’s a shame, you two would’ve been cute if you knew each other and started dating,” The hindu girl clicked at Lapis’ scoff.

“Remind me to get her phone number the next time we fuck,” She joked with a snap. Again, any talk of sex made Pearl huff, cringe or roll her eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ex-sports star huffed, her bag was tossed onto the table in front of her. Class was going to be hell, especially since it was the first day of a new semester. God knows that the professor was probably going to make them introduce themselves. Yes, a class of fifty plus and they all had to stand up and introduce themselves.

“Ah, kao yao--!” Peridot, tap tap tapping away at her laptop, whined. Now and then the small girl would say something in her native language under her breath if something messed up. It was quite quirky in Jasper’s opinion, but she didn’t blame her, she did the same thing.

“What’s going on there, kid?” She asked, leaning forward to look at her laptop.

“The friggin show is on hiatus!” She complained, ripping her headphones out of her ears. “Now I have to wait to see if Percy and Pierre get together!” A small whimper left the four foot tall girl as she sulked over the table. Jasper rolled her eyes. This too, happened often, when Peridot’s favorite show was put on Hiatus, Peridot would often gripe and moan about how bored or she was.

“Look, this happens every month or so, by now you’re used to it,” Jasper explained, running her fingers through her own personal lion’s mane she called hair.

“Jasper, you don’t understaaaand,” Peridot threw her hands out in front of her. “They  
to get together already!”

Shortly into their conversation, their professor walked in. Her hair was cut into a strange style that fit her quite well. She wore a mustard yellow pantsuit with shoulder pads. Most of the time, this style would make Jasper cringed but the professor wore it so well that it looked almost normal. Her hair was platinum blonde but her eyes were a unique piercing gold.

“Class, listen,” She demanded, everyone grew silent at once. This woman had some serious charisma. “My name is Aurelia Diamond. You can call me Professor Diamond or professor. However, you cannot call me ‘Miss’, ‘Professor D’, or Aurealia. I am your teacher, not your friend.”

Even Jasper was intimidated by the professor who paced the front of the lecture room. She then went on to explain how everyone was to stand, address their name, then sit and remain silent till everyone is done. As people stood one by one, the professor walked down the aisles in between tables, passing out syllabus papers.

“My name is Lapis Lazuli,” Jasper’s eyes snapped up. That voice was all too familiar to her. When she found the standing person, her eyes widened. Her hair was the same royal blue that she remembered so clearly.

“Jasper- could that be her..?” Peridot whispered to her before jumping as the papers were slapped down in front of her, the professor staring down at her. She didn’t say a word, but she shut up real quick. A few minutes later, Peridot introduced herself. Then it as Jasper’s turn.

“My name is Jasper Kahale,” Lapis was staring right at her, the look of recognition on her face was quite overt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You, you, you--!” Jasper heard behind her. Great, the girl actually talked to her first. She turned.

“Nnnh?” She sounded, looking down at her. Lapis scanned the ex-sports star, arms crossed as she did so. Being stared at obviously made Jasper uncomfortable but her expression harder. 

 

“We fucked,” Lapis hailed, squinting at her. 

Breath hampered in Jasper’s throat, her brown hues widening at the notation. This girl was proud, and quite unashamed of their rendezvous the other night. Jasper cleared the clog in her throat, batting at her bangs slightly. What exactly are you supposed to say when confronted like this? Jasper sure as hell didn’t know.

“That… is a weird way to say hello to someone?” Jasper blurted out, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

“But WE did fuck, right?” Lapis asserted herself nodding as she spoke.

“Yes, yes. That was me, and you,” she hesitated “Aren’t even trying to hide the hickeys?” Taken aback, Jasper’s head jerked a little. This girl was seriously something else. What surprised her even more, was that the shorter one smirked and nodded.

“Why try to hide a good time? Besides, we’re in college, it’s not like we’re hiding from our parents,” she waved off nonchalantly, now sizing Jasper up. “Jasper, right? Ka--- hela?” 

“Kahale,” Jasper corrected softly, blinking at the girl, only to have her name repeated.

“Well, Jasper Kahale,” Lapis grinned “I definitely look forward to another rendezvous with you.” Lapis Lazuli, a smug little shit, Jasper concluded in her head. However, she couldn’t help but laugh when the Filipino girl gave her a thumbs up. Jasper still didn’t refuse the notion, but she didn’t answer it. “Alright, well, I gotta run, see ya later, sweet ass.”

Jasper’s face exploded into a deep red color, her eyebrows furrowing together in a distasteful mixture of embarrassment, arousal and astonishment as the blue haired girl hurried off with her pompous giggling. Hand tight round the strap of her bag, Jasper let out a long sigh before taking out her phone.

[ MSG: Peridork ] Yep, that was her. 

[ MSG: Jasper ] Go figure! How’d it go?

[ MSG: Peridork ] … She’s interesting.

[ MSG: Jasper ] Get you some, Jasper! ^^ b

[ MSG: Peridork ] Oh my god, don’t do that again. 

[ MSG: Jasper ] Learn to take a joke!

[ MSG: Peridork ] Jokes are supposed to be funny.

[ MSG: Jasper ] …. Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, I really enjoyed going into depth about Lapis and Pearl. Can't wait to do the same thing for everyone else. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this chapter is obviously a short one but, it's only the beginning! I'm planning on it being a long fan fiction!


End file.
